Joyeuses Pâques, mousquetaires !
by Major Gerfaut
Summary: C'est Pâques à Paris, l'époque de la fin du Carême et surtout de l'échange traditionnel du baiser de paix; une époque de l'année que déteste Athos, dont l'odorat aristocratique va être mis à rude épreuve par les petits travers de ses chers frères d'armes.


_Le mieux aurait bien sûr été de publier cette fiction à la période de Pâques, mais voilà, c'est maintenant que m'est venue l'inspiration. Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite saynète puisant au plus profond des traditions populaires et des mœurs hygiéniques du XVIIe Siècle. Je précise que je n'ai pas revu d'épisode des Musketeers depuis leur diffusion TV française, je compte donc sur vous pour me signaler toute erreur qui aurait pu se glisser dans la narration – tant vis-à-vis de la série co-produite par la BBC que de l'œuvre originale d'Alexandre Dumas._

.

* * *

.

C'était le jour du dimanche de Pâques à Paris. La journée de réjouissances et de festivités qui marquait la fin de la Semaine Sainte et des abstinences du Carême. Une période de l'année qu'Athos ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais aimée.

Pâques... Toute cette joie chrétienne de bon aloi si orgueilleusement affichée, authentique pour les esprits simples, feinte pour les tartufes... Et toute cette débauche de becquetance! Comme il désapprouvait la sottise de tous ces gens qui allaient s'empiffrer à s'en faire péter la panse pour l'Amour du Christ, après s'être si pieusement affamés! Mais ce qu'Athos détestait par-dessus tout, depuis ses jeunes années au château de La Fère, jusqu'à cette époque récente de sa vie où il avait adopté le principe de maintenir au moins la longueur d'une lame entre l'humanité et lui, c'était cette malpropre tradition du baiser de paix échangé entre amis, simples connaissances, voire même parfaits inconnus – de condition équivalente, cela va de soi. L'idée de se laisser embrasser les lèvres par un autre homme, ou peut-être même surtout par une femme, le révulsait jusqu'à l'épiderme. Il en aurait presque été à regretter les franches accolades, coups d'épaules, et autres bourrades viriles qui formaient l'ordinaire des contacts entre mousquetaires, tout au long des autres périodes de l'année.

Alors que les brumes de ce petit matin de mars s'attardaient longuement sur les bords de Seine, Athos rejoignait au son des cloches l'Hôtel des Mousquetaires de Monsieur de Tréville, chapeau sur l'œil, mantel sur l'épaule et main au repos sur la garde de sa lame, d'un pas altier qui ne laissait guère deviner à quel formidable bretteur on aurait pu commettre là l'erreur de se frotter. Lorsque passée une dernière arche il pénétra dans la cour du casernement militaire, l'ambiance de fin de Carême y était bien telle qu'il l'avait prévue: joyeuse; bruyante; et aussi, assez portée à la ripaille. En fait, un méchoui pascal avait même été allumé dans un coin de la cour, par tolérance spéciale du capitaine de Tréville, et de grands éclats de rire et plaisanteries lancées d'une voix forte résonnaient autour des foyers et des agneaux tournés à la broche.

Aramis arriva juste un peu en retard sur les talons d'Athos, avec la démarche fatiguée et le regard rêveur de l'homme qui avait consacré la meilleure partie de la nuit, non pas à refaire le monde, mais tout au moins à y engendrer la nouvelle génération. Remarquant immédiatement son ami qui se tenait à l'écart des réjouissances, l'air sombre, il alla vers lui et commença par lui plaquer une paume virile derrière l'épaule. Athos se retourna aussi vivement que s'il avait été mordu par un serpent, mais se détendit en voyant Aramis lui sourire. Celui-ci attaqua directement:

 _-–- Laisse-moi deviner... C'est Pâques, le jour du baiser de paix, et tu ne goûtes guère l'idée des effusions bouche-à-bouche qui vont marquer toute cette sainte journée – et qu'il va pourtant bien falloir entamer là, maintenant, de toi à moi!_

 _-–- Pour ne rien te cacher... Oui._

 _-–- Allons, vieux frère, je te connais si bien... Mais bon, c'est ainsi, il faudra en passer par là: plus vite fait, plus vite fini. Dis-toi juste que Dieu te regarde; et que peut-être, Tréville aussi te regarde!..._

À ces mots, Athos laissa instinctivement couler un regard en coin vers l'étage des quartiers du capitaine: ce supérieur vénéré mais redouté ne se tenait alors pas sur la galerie, à observer ses mousquetaires à l'exercice comme il avait si souvent l'habitude de le faire. Mais peut-être surveillait-il tout de même la cour depuis ses fenêtres, à l'affût des excès susceptibles de se produire à l'issue d'une si longue période d'abstinences. De guerre lasse, Athos finit par inviter Aramis à s'avancer d'un signe de main blasé, et laissa passivement son ami poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais brusquement, il écarquilla les yeux, puis recula de deux pas avec une grimace écœurée:

 _-–- Aramis! Seigneur, mais tu... Tu sens la femme!_

 _-–- Oh, là je te trouve bien sévère. Moi qui au contraire ai pris soin aujourd'hui de me parer d'une fragrance musquée, virile, mais point t..._

 _-–- Non_ , soupira Athos, _tu m'as mal compris mon frère... Je veux dire dire que tu sens...»_ L'index du mousquetaire traça un ovale vertical en travers de sa propre bouche, passant sur ses moustaches et son bouc: _«...la femme!_

 _-–- ...Ho, sangdieu!_ s'exclama Aramis en frottant vivement sa propre moustache, avant de se fendre d'un sourire contrit. _Je suis confondu, Athos! Moi qui pensais n'avoir omis aucun détail dans ma toilette de ce matin... Quoiqu'en y repensant, c'est en fait justement après celle-ci que... qu'une bonne amie n'a consenti à me rendre ma liberté qu'en échange de quelques dernières menues prodigalités de ma part. Rien qui m'aît trop coûté, en vérité..._

 _-–- J'ai connu pire_ , soupira à nouveau Athos, démentant ses propres mots par l'énergie avec laquelle il tentait de nettoyer ses lèvres de la paume de son gantelet de cuir. _Au moins, j'ai quelque raison de gager que vos adieux de ce matin ont dû laisser à ta bonne amie un souvenir impérissable_ , poursuivit le mousquetaire en rendant son sourire à son compagnon.

Athos avait rarement vu Aramis s'empourprer ainsi au récit de ses propres fredaines. Ce spectacle à lui seul valait bien ce que l'indécrottable misogyne venait d'endurer là: un rappel intrusif d'un certain aspect de la physiologie féminine que lui-même s'était refusé à réexplorer depuis... bien longtemps, en fait. D'un mouvement auguste et délié, Athos rabattit le large bord de son chapeau sur ses yeux, un geste qui lui était coutumier lorsqu'il cherchait à masquer quelque trouble.

 _-–- Tout de même_ , poursuivit-il à l'intention d'Aramis, _tu as une façon bien à toi de marquer la fin du Carême!..._

 _-–- Oh, à chacun sa manière de fêter la fin des jours maigres. Tiens, vois un peu par exemple celle de Porthos, là-bas: celle-ci risque de lui tacher quelque peu le pourpoint..._

Porthos se tenait effectivement dans la cour d'exercices, juste là où l'on pouvait imaginer le trouver: au plus près du partage des carcasses d'agneaux mises à la broche, très occupé à mordre avec voracité dans un pied de mouton rôti à point, dont une bonne partie de la chair sur l'os avait déjà été engloutie par l'appétit carnassier du vigoureux homme de guerre. En voyant approcher ses deux compères, celui-ci s'avança gaiement vers eux en brandissant son savoureux trophée. Athos et Aramis furent tentés d'amorcer un mouvement de repli lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que leur ami avait l'intention de leur donner le baiser pascal de sa bouche encore à moitié pleine, grasse et luisante de suif jusqu'aux boucles crépues de son menton. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour échapper aux longues enjambées du grand mulâtre.

 _-–- Athos! Aramis! Joyeuses Pâques, mes frères!_

Aramis fut le premier à endurer l'effusion chaleureuse de Porthos. Athos nota que son élégant ami avait pris une profonde inspiration, et fronçait énergiquement le nez au moment du contact fatidique. Il n'eut hélas pas le temps de formaliser l'analyse de cette observation, que déjà le colosse était sur lui. Physiquement distant par habitude, Athos n'avait guère eu jusqu'alors l'occasion de partager l'intimité buccale de Porthos. Et il regretta très vite qu'il n'en fut pas resté ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps... Ce qui émanait de cette gueule de l'Enfer évoquait... Mordieu! rien moins que la puanteur d'un champ de bataille qui se serait tenu sur un cimetière éventré, lui-même bâti sur une fosse d'aisances à ciel ouvert! Athos sentit un remugle brûlant lui remonter violemment en bouche, et dut faire appel à ses longues années d'éducation aristocratique à la maîtrise de soi pour l'empêcher de franchir ses lèvres. Luttant pour retrouver son souffle et son équilibre en même temps qu'un peu de dignité, le malheureux parvint finalement à articuler:

 _-–- Porthos... T'est-il jamais arrivé de te curer les dents entre deux pièces de viande?_

 _-–- Eh bien ma foi, il m'arrive assez souvent de me rincer la bouche d'une ou deux bonnes cruches de claret_ , répondit la bonne brute tout en continuant à mastiquer sans la moindre façon. _Pourquoi diable cette question?_

 _-–- C'est que, mon cher Porthos_ , intervint malicieusement Aramis, _notre ami semble avoir l'odorat particulièrement sensible aujourd'hui..._

Le séducteur accompagna sa remarque d'un clin d'œil complice à l'adresse d'Athos, tout en lissant soigneusement sa moustache. L'intéressé tenta d'abord en vain de réprimer un pouffement, avant de se laisser aller au plus libre des éclats de rire. La gaieté si rare de ce compagnon d'ordinaire si morne s'avéra communicative, et bientôt les trois compères en étaient à se tenir les côtes, les larmes aux yeux avec un bel ensemble – sans toutefois que Porthos en eût bien saisi la raison. Cette hilarité contagieuse se peignit également sur le visage du jeune d'Artagnan, alors qu'il se rapprochait du plaisant groupes d'amis:

 _-–- Joyeuses Pâques, compagnons. Je vois que le Carême est bel et bien derrière nous..._

Porthos et Aramis rendirent son sourire à leur camarade, tandis qu'Athos, occupé à ramasser et recoiffer son chapeau tombé au sol au cours de ce franc moment de gauloiserie, s'était déjà à nouveau recomposé un visage empreint d'une austère gravité que n'eut pas renié un authentique père jésuite. Vint l'inévitable moment du baiser de paix. Athos nota que d'Artagnan retenait sa respiration ainsi que l'avait fait Aramis, au moment de rapprocher ses lèvres de celles de Porthos. Ce garçon a décidément l'art de savoir rester en vie, se dit-il. Et lorsque finalement ce fut son tour d'embrasser le jeune homme imberbe, il trouva que ce baiser-là au moins n'était pas trop désagréable. À l'exception d'un goût perceptible pour la consommation d'ail, le Gascon présentait l'haleine saine d'un jouvenceau élevé au grand air. Une odeur assez contrariante persistait cependant à monter vers les narines d'Athos, une odeur que celui-ci peinait à définir... Une odeur... plantaire?!

Le mousquetaire baissa avec suspicion les yeux sur les pieds de d'Artagnan, auxquels il n'avait jusqu'alors pas prêté attention, tout occupé qu'il était à ramasser son chapeau à l'arrivée du jeune homme. Ce qu'il vit lui arracha une exclamation de surprise:

 _-–- Par la Vierge...! Mais qu'est-ce donc que cela?!_

D'Artagnan avait inexplicablement troqué ses habituelles bottes à haute tige pour une paire de courtes bottines ouvertes, ceintes de larges revers tombant de la cheville sur le talon. L'ensemble était passé de mode de longue date, hors d'âge et passablement râpé. Toutefois, le plus dérangeant ne résidait pas dans ces misérables brodequins eux-mêmes, mais dans les bas-de-chausses couvrant les mollets de d'Artagnan, maintenant rendus visibles depuis le bas de sa culotte de cuir jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ces deux pauvres pièces de tissu tire-bouchonnées, aux mailles plus que distendues, à la couleur originelle moins que discernable, présentaient l'aspect le plus réellement loqueteux qu'on puisse imaginer.

 _-–- Ah, euh, oui, bien sûr_ , expliqua d'Artagnan d'un air gêné. _En fait, mes bottes de service sont en réparation – un vilain clou mal placé a déchiré l'une d'elles. Ces articles-ci m'ont été loués en remplacement par le cordonnier, pour un prix fort honnête. Une offre bienvenue... C'est que ma garde-robe est encore moins étoffée que ma bourse, vois-tu..._

 _-–- Dis-moi, d'Artagnan, juste à tout hasard... Non pas que je discute l'attachement sentimental que tu sembles porter à cette vénérable paire de bas-de-chausses, que je suppose venir du legs d'un grand-oncle gascon très aimé. Mais juste par curiosité, combien de tes orteils laissent-ils apercevoir?_

 _-–- Oh, eh bien sur la droite, quatre, plus le talon. C'est mon pied d'appui_ , justifia ingénument le jeune cadet. _Mais sur la gauche, un seul... Bon, d'accord, presque deux._

Athos poussa là son plus profond soupir de désespoir depuis le début de cette fichue journée. Seigneur, voilà donc quels étaient ses compagnons d'armes: Sardanapale! Gargantua! et maintenant, Job sur son fumier! Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il les aimait tels qu'ils étaient, ces trois bougres-là, et qu'il aurait volontiers donné pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux une vie à laquelle il ne tenait d'ailleurs plus guère. Mais Dieu sait aussi qu'il y a des jours... disons plus difficiles que d'autres!

Afin de mieux évacuer ses idées noires, Athos proposa alors à d'Artagnan d'aller échanger quelques passes d'armes. En expert qu'il était, il ne tarda pas à remarquer au cours de cet exercice que les battements ridicules des grands rabats de cuir des bottines de son adversaire rendaient le jeu de jambes de celui-ci beaucoup plus prédictible. Tout en observant en silence la technique des duellistes, Porthos mastiquait une nouvelle bouchée qu'il venait d'arracher sur son pied de mouton fétiche, tandis qu'Aramis repassait soigneusement son mouchoir de batiste sur ses moustaches.

Tout à leurs joutes entre hommes de l'art, nos quatre amis ne virent pas derrière eux un messager vêtu de la livrée royale emprunter l'escalier menant aux quartiers du capitaine de Tréville, puis en redescendre. Peu de temps après, leur officier parut sur la galerie dominant la cour et les héla vigoureusement:

 _-–- Athos, Porthos, Aramis! Et vous là, d'Artagnan! Montez un peu céans! Et pour une fois, corbleu: prestement! Corvée de fosses pour le dernier arrivé!_

Les mousquetaires s'entreregardèrent d'un air surpris; l'instant d'après, les bottes claquaient à toute volée sur les marches de bois menant à l'étage. Moins de dix secondes après l'injonction de leur supérieur, les quatre vaillants jeunes gens s'étaient alignés face à lui dans son bureau à l'ameublement spartiate, mentons relevés et regards droits, bustes raides et jambes bien campées, mains croisées derrière le dos.

Un seul regard sur leur officier suffit pourtant à convaincre les mousquetaires que celui-ci était dans un de ses bons jours, et que la menace de corvée de fosses n'était qu'une formule purement rhétorique – pour le bonheur de d'Artagnan, qui handicapé par ses bottines ouvertes, s'était pris deux fois les pieds dans les escaliers et était arrivé bon dernier! De fait, le capitaine présentait un visage plus badin, moins martial qu'à l'accoutumée, et c'est d'ailleurs avec un grand sourire qu'il prit la parole:

 _-–- Avant toute chose Messieurs, puisque nous fêtons aujourd'hui la Résurrection de Notre Seigneur, il nous faut échanger l'accolade et le baiser de paix, ainsi qu'il convient à tout bon Chrétien que doit être un serviteur du Roi de France._

De Tréville vint ainsi étreindre tour à tour et poser ses lèvres sur celles de chacun de ses hommes, un peu gênés d'une telle proximité physique avec leur supérieur en dépit de son paternalisme ordinairement bienveillant. Au cours du bref cérémonial, quelques fragrances indéfinissables vinrent agresser la narine du bon capitaine: certaines vaguement troublantes à l'approche d'Aramis, d'autres franchement repoussantes au voisinage de Porthos – encore que quelques plaisantes effluves de viande rôtie vinssent étrangement s'y mêler aux plus putrides relents de charnier. Une fois achevée cette formalité bien chrétienne, Tréville entra dans le vif du sujet:

 _-–- Messieurs, j'ai une mission de confiance pour vous. Nos bien-aimés souverains vont aller assister ce matin à une messe solennelle célébrée en la Cathédrale de Notre-Dame. Vous quatre serez de piquet de garde à cheval sur le parvis jusqu'à l'arrivée du carrosse royal; puis après l'entrée de Leurs Majestés, vous irez encadrer l'autel, l'œil sur la foule. Je compte sur vous pour n'y point relâcher votre attention!_

La nouvelle de cette assignation fut diversement accueillie parmi les mousquetaires. D'un côté, d'Artagnan soupirait déjà de honte à l'idée de voir à nouveau son souverain bien-aimé bailler comme un benêt du Béarn au bout du premier quart d'heure de messe. De l'autre, Aramis soupirait déjà d'aise à l'idée de voir à nouveau sa souveraine bien-aimée... Tout court!

 _-–- Et oui_ , poursuivit Tréville, _ça veut dire: plumets, baudrier à plaques, casaque de cérémonie et tout le fourniment! Astiquez bien vos éperons, la platine de vos mousquets et jusqu'à la garde de vos épées. Si par la Grâce de Dieu un pâle soleil de mars daigne venir briller sur cette fichue capitale, je veux qu'il se reflète sur vos armes à en éblouir la face couperosée des pantins écarlates de Son Éminence!_

Voici pour le coup de patte habituel à l'encontre des Gardes du Cardinal, que le capitaine plaçait dans presque chacune de ses harangues. Passant devant d'Artagnan, Tréville laissa tomber un regard sévère sur les bottines basses du jeune Gascon:

 _-–- Revue de détail dans la cour d'ici vingt minutes. D'Artagnan, vous aurez pris soin d'emprunter une paire de bottes de cheval décentes: je doute que paraître aujourd'hui devant la Cour en si triste vêture parvienne à relancer au Louvre la mode des bas-de-chausses à la façon de feu le roi Henri!_

Poursuivant un moment sa déambulation avant de donner l'ordre de rompre les rangs, le capitaine passa derrière ses hommes toujours figés au garde-à-vous, mains ramenées derrière leur dos. Et c'est là qu'il vit ...

Bien que la porte en fut soigneusement fermée et la plupart des fenêtres bien vitrées, près de la moitié des mousquetaires présents dans la cour d'exercices put percevoir le rugissement de colère qui fusa des quartiers de leur supérieur:

 _-–- Et pour l'amour du Ciel, Porthos! On n'apporte pas un pied de mouton à moitié rongé dans le bureau de son capitaine!_


End file.
